


Ye Demon's Curse

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-11
Updated: 2003-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little PWP in the Faire universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye Demon's Curse

## Ye Demon's Curse

by La Chatte Noire

[]()

* * *

A little PWP in the Faire universe. I don't actually know the name of the horse demon, nor does any one else I've talked to, so here it's just called the horse demon. 

Feed me. 

* * *

Clark and Lex strolled down the lane, their costumes catching the eyes of tourists and vendors alike. "I'm glad you dragged me off to Faire today," Clark said, grinning as they drew near the maypole dance. 

Lex draped an arm over Clark's shoulders. "I am too." He followed Clark's gaze to the maypole. "Let's watch." 

They stood on the side of the lane and watched as the dancers finished the maypole. They skipped around the circle as the ribbons were tied off and then they scattered as a creature made of black cloth and decorated wood jumped into the fray and started running around, mouth snapping. 

"What is that?" Clark asked, pointing at the creature. 

Lex grinned as people ran laughing and screaming away from it. "That is the horse demon. It's a most terrible creature. You see, if it catches you, you'll be with child for a year." 

Clark nodded. "A most terrible creature." 

Lex's grin grew evil. As the horse demon drew near, he shoved Clark into its path. Clark saw it coming and started to run with the rest of the crowd. After running the entire circle, he stopped. "Wait a minute, I'm a guy. It can't do anything to me." 

"Wanna bet?" 

As Clark searched for the voice, something bit him on the ass. "Yipe!" He looked behind him to find the horse demon, laughing as it circled him before disappearing into the crowd to chase someone else. 

Lex walked up, laughing. "Thou hath been caught by the horse demon, Dianus. Thou will be with child for a year." 

Clark blushed. "You shoved me to it," he accused. 

"Aye, that I did. Someone had to." 

He paused. "Wait a minute my Lord. I am no woman. How can I be with child?" 

Lex drew Clark close and stroked his left horn. "Thou art of the fairie folk, Dianus. Gender doth not apply to thee. The horse demon's spells work especially on thee." 

"Damn." Clark blushed again. "My Lord, who father's my child?" 

"That is up to thee, Dianus. If you were to find a suitable man within an hour, he will father thy child. Unless, of course, you wish the horse demon to be the father. T'would be quite a powerful fairie." 

Clark leaned in and brushed a kiss over Lex's lips. "Of I could take what I desire from thee and talk of fatherhood would be irrelevant." 

Lex kissed back before drawing away. "Follow me, my Dianus. To the glade!" 

Clark was confused. "The glade? Why not the alcove?" 

"I have found someplace new. Come." 

Clark followed, wondering where this place would be and why they needed to head to the glade to get there. 

* * *

"Ha, the fairie Dianus was caught by the horse demon," shouted the Spanish Ambassador as Clark and Lex entered the glade. "He will be with child for a year!" 

Clark blushed. "T'was not my fault. The Lord Luthor did it to me." 

The Guild leered at them. 

Lex stepped forward. "I seek the Chambers. Dianus and I have much to discuss." 

The Guild broke into a chaos of wolf-whistles and cat calls. 

Queen Elizabeth I stepped forward. Lex bowed to her, then pulled Clark down into a bow. "Ah, the younger Lord Luthor and his fairie conquest. I had hoped much to meet you." 

Clark blushed. "I thank thee, Your Highness." 

The Queen clapped her hands together in delight. "Ah, and I see the fairie lives up to his name. Quite a horny lad, though. Would thou consent to share?" 

Clark blushed deeper. 

Lex grinned. "I must respectfully decline, Highness, for I do not `share'. Not unless what I share hath been taken from me through battle or my father." 

"This is not a day for battle, Highness," Clark said. "The Lord Luthor must take me ere the demon's curse ensures it is the creature's child I carry. I shudder to think of the power that child would carry." 

The Queen smiled. "Well then, I implore thee, use the Chambers. Use them wisely." 

The Guild wolf-whistled again as Lex thanked her and dragged Clark toward the line of tents around the far edge of the glade. "So where are we going?" Clark asked. 

Lex grinned at him and without a word shoved him through to doorway of a tent. He pulled the strings holding the flaps open, dropping the flaps to close the door. He tied the strings together as a makeshift lock. He pulled the flaps as far together as they would go in an attempt to keep prying eyes out. He turned around to face a confused Clark. "Welcome to the Queen's Chambers, Clark." 

"The Queen's..." He trailed off. 

"Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth has granted us her permission to use her tent for our pleasure. I suggest we use it." Lex pushed Clark down onto the grassy ground. 

"Out of curiosity, what does she use this tent for?" Clark wrapped his arms around Lex. 

"Fixing her costume, letting others use it for various reasons, all sorts of things." Lex stoked a hand over Clark's cheek. 

"Well, we must not leave Her Majesty disappointed." Clark nuzzled under Lex's neck and nipped at the tendons he found there. 

"Oh, Clark." Lex fumbled at the strings holding Clark's trousers up before Clark took over and undid the knot. He shoved his trousers down as Lex pushed his muslin shirt up. 

Lex pulled his neck away from Clark's sinfully talented mouth before lowering his head to lap at the golden skin he found there. Clark moaned and writhed as Lex teased his nipples with his tongue and made the mistake of opening his eyes. 

"Lex, there are people outside." 

Lex looked up and saw the eyes staring at them through the crack in the tent flaps. He growled at them before moving down and licking the head of Clark's engorged cock once. "Mine," he said possessively. 

The eyes went away. 

Clark looked down at the sight of Lex, hovering over his cock, hunger and ownership shining in his silver eyes, and shivered. He reached down and pulled Lex up to lay on top of him. "Oh, Lex," he whispered before capturing Lex's lips in a kiss. 

As they kissed, the dark shine of a lens announced the placement of a camera at the entrance. Neither of them noticed this as they ravished each other slowly. 

Cark reached up behind Lex and started to undo the clasps of Lex's costume. Lex sat up and pulled Clark's hands off of the clasps. "No time," he whispered. "Not here. Later, Clark, I promise." 

Clark nodded. "Ok, Lex." He pushed his trousers down more and kicked them off his legs. "Ah, finally." He wrapped his legs around Lex's waist. 

Lex chuckled. "Her Majesty was right. Thou art a horny lad." He undid the buttons holding his codpiece up, unleashing his cock. 

Clark rubbed himself against Lex's cock. "And you love me that way." 

Lex moaned. "Of course." He lowered himself on top of Clark again and rubbed himself along the golden expanse of Clark-skin. They both moaned. 

Clark stretched up and kissed Lex deeply. He wrapped his arms around Lex as Lex fisted his hands in Clark's hair. Tongues dueled as they thrusted blindly against each other. Lex pulled away and grabbed his balls. "Not so fast, Clark. I need to properly fuck you to counteract the demon's curse." 

Clark spread his legs. "Then do it, Lex. Fuck me long and hard." 

"I will." Lex pulled lube out of his pouch and spread it over his cock. He moved to press his fingers against Clark's hole to stretch him when Clark moved Lex's arms out of the way and pulled Lex's cock into him. They moaned and gasped as they were overwhelmed by the sensation. Clark wrapped his legs around Lex and held him there, getting used to the burning stretch. "Oh god, Lex," Clark moaned. 

"Oh Clark." Lex forced himself to remain still while Clark's legs imprisoned him. As soon as Clark put his legs down, Lex started to thrust. He rocked into Clark at a swift, hard pace, full of tenderness and love. He felt truly lucky to have someone like Clark for his own. His hands moved of their own accord, finding Clark's knees and opening them wide so he could thrust deeper, harder. Clark's hands moved up his own legs then up Lex's arms, sliding over the leather and lace of his lover's costume. Clark then stroked down Lex's back and over the leather-clad ass to pull Lex deeper and to hold him there after every stroke. 

Lex leaned down for a kiss as he felt himself tense. He grabbed his balls again to try to prolong his torture but found himself spilling into Clark. He rode out the waves of pleasure before sighing and wrapping his hand around Clark's aching cock. Three stokes later Clark followed Lex over the edge with a strangled moan. 

Clark looked up at Lex still inside him and pulled him down for a kiss. As they kissed, the camera was taken away from the entrance. Once again neither of them noticed. 

They stopped kissing when a round of fresh wolf-whistles floated in from the glade outside. They looked at each other in confusion then got dressed quickly so they could find out what all the commotion was about. 

Applause sounded as they exited the tent. Clark blushed and adjusted his horns. Lex stepped forward. "What'd we miss?" 

"Nothing important, Dearies." The Queen waved randomly in their direction as she watched the playback screen of a small camcorder. She never broke eye contact with the screen. 

Lex's shoulders drooped as realization struck. "Oh no." 

Clark looked over at him. "What is it, Lex?" 

Lex turned to face Clark. He grasped Clark's shoulders. "They videotaped us." He looked toward the Queen. "I want that tape!" 

Clark blushed fire-red. He dropped his head in his hands. "I am so dead." 

"Not if nobody sees it." 

"But the Queen's seen it!" 

Queen Elizabeth tapped Lex on the shoulder and popped the tape out of the camcorder. She handed it to them. "Fear not, young changeling. I am trustworthy." 

Lex took the tape and slipped it into one of his pouches. "I trust thee, Your Highness. Gramercy." 

The Queen nodded to both of them and moved back to her throne. The glade began mulling again as though nothing strange had happened. 

Lex rubbed Clark on the shoulder. "Do you want to get out of here so we can watch this?" 

Clark blushed again. "Lex," he chastised. He nodded. 

The pair exited the glade with a final round of calls as they left Faire for a VCR. 


End file.
